


Practice, Practice, Practice

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just a fic about kissing, cute fluffy kissing, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun has never been in a romantic comedy before, and the thought of being cute is more than he can fathom. But, things seem to be going alright until he realizes the kiss scene is coming up. He decides to get help from the one member of BigBang who seems to have cute down to a science: The Smiling Angel himself. And if it means Seunghyun gets to kiss the beautiful brunette over and over and over again... Well, who is he to complain? Now if only Daesung actually enjoyed the kisses, that'd really be something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice, Practice, Practice

Seunghyun loved acting. It gave him the chance to experience a myriad of lives and to dig deeply into the different facets of human nature. He even enjoyed the connection it let him make to the fans through the safe distance of a screen. But, he had come to realize that his particular style of acting – the method approach – had its unique problems. With  _Commitment,_ he had delved too far into the dark soul of Li Myung-hoon and had struggled to escape the void he had entered in order to authentically create the character. For  _Tazza 2_ , it had been difficult to be the suave trickster who was not just confident but comfortable in his body – oh the amount of exercise he had to put into that character! It had been his own personal nightmare. But now he was faced with an entirely new challenge:  _Secret Message._

The drama was, for lack of a better term, more of a romantic comedy than anything Seunghyun had been involved with before. It terrified him. He was supposed to act sweet and do adorable things and even have at least one of those kisses that made fangirls catch their breath. In other words, it was everything Seunghyun was not in a relationship. Clearly, he needed help. Approaching other actors for help, though, seemed disingenuous to his preferred methodology. No, he did not want to hear how other actors got in the zone for such roles. He needed to experience the cuteness up close and in person – immerse himself in it. But how?

As he and his bandmates flew to China for yet another concert, he considered the men he traveled with. Perhaps one of them could help. Taeyang was relatively sweet in his relationship with Hyo-Rin, but … the wrong kind. It was the comfortable sweet of an established relationship, like a mellowed wine instead of a fizzy soda. Seungri was only cute in front of the fans; the rest of the time he was surprisingly serious. It was funny how growing up had changed the maknae. Jiyong… Well, he could be sweet, when he wanted to. But, more often than not, he was more inclined to overt gestures and sweeping drama. If Seunghyun were in a melodrama, Jiyong would be his first choice. A romantic comedy, though, was not exactly the best venue for Jiyong's type of romance. That left one man.

Admittedly, Seunghyun was surprised he did not think of the brunette sooner. When it came to being sickeningly adorable, there were few people in YG who were on Daesung’s level. The man could go from completely stoic to a puddle of aegyo in record time. It was as though he simply kept his inner fluff-monster locked up, just waiting to be unleashed when the mood suited him. Seunghyun knew from personal experience what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Daesung’s cute attacks: He had bought the younger man a life sized Doraemon plushie once after the brunette had simply fluttered his eyelashes. Yes, Daesung would be perfect. The only problem would be convincing him to help Seunghyun with the one scene that had the rapper feeling flustered.

But, nothing risked, nothing gained. And perhaps the situation could lead to more than one gain, if he played his cards right.

That evening, after the concert had finished, Seunghyun slipped into Daesung’s hotel room. “Dae?”

The brunette looked up at him over the lip of the book he had been attempting to read. “Yeah?”

Seunghyun smoothed his hands over the baggy t-shirt he wore before moving more confidently into the room. “I’m glad you’re still awake. I was wondering if I could ask you for a bit of a favor.”

Daesung blinked owlishly – he was clearly very tired. Seunghyun could not help but admire, though, how stunning Daesung looked. The brunette’s hair was parted, which left Seunghyun’s favorite pair of eyes on view. He loathed the singer’s bangs for how often they deprived him of getting to see Daesung’s eyesmiles and the way his eyes would glitter with radiant joy during a performance. In a way, it made the rapper cherish the view even more. “Oh? Sure, Seunghyun. What can I help you with?” After putting a slip of paper in his book, he closed it and sat it on the bedside table.

Seunghyun took a steadying breath. He could do this. “You know I’m going to be filming that drama soon, right?” A sliding, shuffling step brought the man closer to the object of his hidden affections.

“Yeah.” Daesung tipped his head cutely to one side. Seunghyun marveled at how natural it was for the brunette: It was like he was the very embodiment of adorableness. “You know, you could sit down while we talk. It kind of hurts looking up at you, Hyunnie. You’re too tall!” And there was that million watt smile in all its glory. The rapper felt his heart begin to pound.

Carefully, as though he were sitting on a royal throne instead of a hotel mattress, Seunghyun settled onto the edge of the bed. Daesung snorted and pulled the man onto the bed with a forceful tug, sending him sprawling across the singer’s lap. Seunghyun at least took the hint and scrambled up – leaning against the headboard next to Daesung. “Well, I’ve got this scene that I am really nervous about. Because it means being really cute, and you know how not cute I am. I’m goofy and ridiculous and I can even be suave, but not cute.” He cleared his throat. “I was hoping maybe you could help me, since you’re good at those kinds of things.”

Daesung chuckled deep in his throat, the sound nearly making Seunghyun’s toes curl. “You want advice on how to be cute?”

“Well, dramas are different. I mean, this one is. It’s a romantic comedy. That means things like, I dunno, staring deeply into each other’s eyes and slow lean ins and accidental touches. I don’t know anything about those. I play the tough guy for a reason: It’s what I have experience in.” Seunghyun let out a slow breath. “And I’ve got this kissing scene. It’s really adorable, and I just know I’ll be bad at it.”

Reaching over, Daesung ruffled Seunghyun’s hair. “Of course I’ll help you! I understand how difficult acting is, especially when it’s something unfamiliar.” And there was that smile again. Seunghyun could feel the skin along the backs of his ears heating. “What did you need help practicing? Just being cute or something specific?”

Seunghyun cleared his throat. “I’m really worried about the kiss scene,” he admitted. “I…want to do well.”

That made Daesung stop short. He had heard Seunghyun mention the kiss scene before, sure, but it surprised him that the man wanted to practice that. After all, kiss scenes were rather dependent on the chemistry between two actors. That was not exactly something that could be replicated. But, perhaps Seunghyun just wanted to work on his technique. Drama kissing was different from kisses in the movies: They were generally gentler and (honestly speaking) a bit more awkward. All of Seunghyun’s sizzle would work against him in that particular situation.

“Um, alright. If you want.” Daesung could not believe he had just said that. He had literally just agreed to kiss Choi Seunghyun late at night in a hotel room. What was he thinking? “I will do my best,” he choked out.

The rapper licked his bottom lip, drawing Daesung’s gaze like a lodestone. “Do…you have any advice on how to make the approach better?”

Daesung cleared his throat. “Well, generally it involves a lot of tension first. Like, you want to make the viewers wonder if this is the moment you’ll finally kiss. Lots of looking from eyes to lips or leaning in slowly, holding eye contact can work.” If nothing else, all the time he spent watching dramas was useful. He’d have to thank Jiyong for being his marathon buddy on all of their tours.

“Eye contact,” Seunghyun repeated. Suddenly, his gaze caught Daesung’s and held it. The younger man felt as though all of the oxygen was slowly being squeezed out of his lungs. He could not help noticing the faint flecks of gold in the older man’s eyes: those usually only appeared when Seunghyun was very happy. And then he noticed the way Seunghyun’s gaze dropped slowly – tracing the line of his nose – before coming to a stop on his lips. Daesung gulped. Seunghyun glanced up at him through the thick, dark line of his eyelashes. “How am I doing?”

“Good,” Daesung nearly stuttered. He cleared his throat and nodded slightly. “Really good.” Leaning back a little, he gave the brunette a thumbs up and began to tug at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“So.” Seunghyun tipped his head slightly, and Daesung subconsciously mirrored the action. “What’s next?”

“Slow lean.” Daesung was flustered by the way his voice cracked a little at the end of that sentence. He could only pray that Seunghyun had not noticed it. The singer was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice how the rapper was getting closer until he felt the soft stirring of warm breaths on his skin. Eyes wide, he stared at Seunghyun, who was scant inches from his face.

“Too fast?” Seunghyun frowned a little. “Let me try again.” Leaning back, he seemed to reset the scene. Daesung let out a slow breath to try and steady his heart. He tried to remind himself that this was just a practice session for Seunghyun and not a real situation, but his heart seemed to think otherwise. Seunghyun repeated the actions of looking at Daesung’s lips before meeting his gaze. This time, he made certain he had the brunette’s full attention before slowly, hesitantly, leaning in to almost close the distance. He once again tipped his head slightly to the side, and Daesung instinctively reciprocated.

“Better,” Daesung breathed. “Much … better.” He let out another slow breath, causing goosebumps to appear along Seunghyun’s arms.

“And then comes the kiss, right?” Seunghyun whispered.

Daesung managed a tiny nod. “Yeah. But usually it is the girl who goes the last little distance. Depending on the scene.” Seunghyun simply raised a pointed eyebrow at that; he was waiting.

A heated blush broke out across Daesung’s cheeks. Seunghyun wanted to practice the whole nine yards? Okay. He supposed it was part of the agreement. Daesung lifted one hand and let it rest on the surprisingly muscular surface of Seunghyun’s shoulder.  _I can do this,_ he thought.  _It’s just a kiss._

Yeah, right. Just a kiss with  _the_ Choi Seunghyun.

Inching forward, Daesung closed the distance between them until the plush surface of his lips came in contact with the warmth of Seunghyun’s skin. There was a moment of resistance – where Daesung tried to cling to the polite distance his mind desperately desired  – before he simply melted into the contact. His hand slid lightly along Seunghyun’s shoulder and up his neck until settling at his nape. Daesung used the grip to bring their lips more firmly together; their skin seemed to fuse and mold into one, connecting them in a seemingly unbreakable way. Seunghyun leaned into the kiss even as one of his beautifully large hands slipped down to rest on Daesung’s hip. Just when Daesung thought the kiss could not become any more mesmerizing, Seunghyun tipped his head a little further and began to move his lips against Daesung’s at a languid, seductive pace.

Daesung felt as though he had died. The steady burn of their mouths moving together was like a revelation: Kissing had never felt so intimate before. A soft moan slid past his lips only to be swallowed by Seunghyun’s mouth, and he could feel the start of a smirk forming on his bandmates face. Mentally, Daesung rolled his eyes and nipped Seunghyun’s bottom lip in punishment. How dare the rapper tease him! The sudden feeling of something wet sliding across his top lip was enough to startle Daesung right out of the kiss. He whipped back so suddenly that his head cracked against the wall, making him wince and cradle his head in his hands. “Ouch,” he groaned, his face scrunching up in displeasure.

Seunghyun immediately sat up on his knees and took Daesung’s head in his hands. “Are you a-alright?” Blushing furiously, Seunghyun began to examine the singer’s head for any damage. “Does it hurt?”

Dasung snorted. “It hurts,” he drawled. “But I’ll live. I think the worst of it is just going to be a big lump on my head.” He winced as Seunghyun’s probing fingers found the bump and carefully scoped it out.

“I could go get some ice for it, if you wanted,” the man offered. “Since… it was my fault. I shouldn’t have – I mean. I startled – I, ugh.” Pulling back, Seunghyun started to crawl off the bed. “I’ll go get some – “ He was stopped by strong fingers curling around his wrist.

“Seunghyun. It’s fine. And it’s both of our faults, if anyone is to blame.” He stared determinedly at the surface of the bedspread. “I forgot we were practicing.”

A tiny smile edged its way onto Seunghyun’s lips. “So did I,” he admitted. “I was too busy enjoying kissing you.”

For what felt like the hundredth time, Daesung gaped up at Seunghyun. “You… you were?”

Seunghyun nodded slowly and reached over to brace one of his hands against the headboard. “I was. In fact, I should probably admit something to you, Kang Daesung.”

Daesung felt his breath catch as Seunghyun began to lean closer and closer. The fact the man had used his full name was equally unnerving; Seunghyun only used his full name when he really wanted his attention. “What’s that?”

“I wanted to ask for your help with this scene so I could have the excuse to kiss you,” he admitted. “I’ve been dreaming of kissing you ever since we finished our  _Boys Over Flowers_ parody. It felt like I couldn’t get the feeling of your lips against mine out of my head. But, I wondered if kissing you could feel even better – if you could want it as much as I did.”

The singer’s expression became serious as he considered his bandmate’s confession. Seunghyun felt his heart seemingly stop beating as he wondered if he had miss stepped. Maybe Daesung had simply enjoyed being kissed rather than enjoyed kissing him. It was possible he had misread the moment and that things were going to become unbearable awkward. What if Daesung wanted to avoid him or decided to do fanservice with Jiyong instead of him? Just as Seunghyun’s mind began to spiral out of control with possible scenarios – all of which ended up with him forever alone – he heard Daesung chuckle. “You know, you could have just asked,” Daesung said, a smile hiding in his words. “There was a reason I kept making mistakes during our kiss scenes for that parody. I didn’t want the kisses to end.”

A wide, goofy grin found its way onto Seunghyun’s lips. “Really, Dae? You mean that?”

Daesung nodded easily, his hand at last falling from the bump on his head. “Yeah, I mean that. But, I’ve got to say, Seunghyun, that I think we have a very serious problem.” Seunghyun arched a questioning eyebrow. “If you are going to get ready for your drama in time, you and I are going to have to practice a lot between now and then.”

The gold flecks in Seunghyun’s eyes became even more apparent as he began to close in on Daesung once again. “I am sure I will find a way to survive such a rigorous schedule,” he murmured, his voice half an octave deeper than normal. “We’ll practice until you’re completely satisfied.”


End file.
